Stranded
by Cyricist001
Summary: A trip to Japan went a little wrong...


Stranded

Challenge/Oneshot

I own nothing

* * *

It was a sunny day in the nation of Tristain, and people took the opportunity to enjoy the nice weather. Many went to the seaside, to the Langorian Lake or even all the way to Romalia to visit the Pope.

And so did the Valliere's but their journey was a bit more complicated.

Cattleya could only smile at the antics her little sister and her friends were up to.

"So what kind of place is your world?" inquired Agnes.

Saito frowned as he tried to answer the question "Ummm, its hard to describe...but you shouldn't worry, Japan is one of the safest country's in the world."

The musketeer wasn't convinced "Without something to compare to, that doesn't tell me anything. For all I know the rest of your world is Hell, and you have the nicest piece of it."

Saito Hiraga could only scratch his head on how to deal with the over protective blond. He didnt really understand why Henrietta was even going to Japan...this trip was about Louise and her family meeting his parents.

...and the marriage thing...even thinking about it made his knees go weak. One misstep and Karin will murder him...if Louise doesn't do it first that is.

Having enough of the maid poking fun at her expense, Louise pulled out her wand and started to chant the spell.

The entrance to Japan opened and started to expand as she chanted...than the wind blew a dandelion in her face.

That broke her concentration and she couldn't help but sneeze...making the spell go haywire.

In a flash of light the gathered people were nowhere to be seen.

XXX

 _Where am I?_ though Cattleya as she observed her surroundings. One minute she was with her family and friends in her garden and then a bringh light blinded her for a moment.

Though she didn't know where she was the sight of the endless ocean made a smile appear on her face. She then spotted a white bear looking at her, it was a very strange bear that stood on his hind legs and was dressed in human cloths.

"Hello there" she said with a smile.

The animal looked surprised for a second "Uh, hello..." it said.

"What's your name?" asked the mage, not in the least surprised by the animals ability to talk.

"Bepo..."

"That's a lovely name" she said with a kind smile "Could you please tell me where I am? I seem to be lost."

"Ah, you are on Mystoria Island."

The woman tilted her head in thought after hearing that "I'm not familiar with that name" she mused. She then glanced at the strange ship near the coast before focusing back on Bepo. _I have to find Louise and the others, perhaps they are on the island somewhere but if they are not I will need a ship to leave._

"I'm not familiar with the name...would you help me look for my sister please?"

Bepo nodded "Okay, were they washed ashore?" he asked.

"I don't really know...I simply appeared here."

"Sounds like a Devil Fruit..." mused the bear as he scratched his head, then a good idea hit him "Why don't we ask the captain? Im sure he will know what to do!"

The woman nodded and followed the white bear to his captain. Bepo brought her to a strange man that was relaxing under a palm tree.

"Captain! I found a lost person who wants to see you" said the white bear making the stranger with the cap raise his head a bit.

He then locked eyes with Cattleya "And who would you be?" he asked.

"Cattleya de La Fontaine" said the woman with a curtsy "I'm looking for my little sister and her friends, I was hoping that you could help me find them."

The man stared at her for a few moments before he sighed "Fine, what was their last destination?"

The woman tilted her head "Umm I'm afraid I don't really know, we were all in the gardens when a flash of light blinded me, that was the last thing I remember before I found myself standing there on the beach."

"Hmmm, sounds like the work of a Devil Fruit" he said thoughtfully.

The woman didn't know what a Devil Fruit was, but it had to be something important...as she was thinking about that she felt a bit dizzy and she had to hold onto Bepo's sleeve so she wouldn't collapse.

"Are you okay?" asked the stranger, worry in his voice.

The vertigo from the heat was too much and she couldn't answer him...she watched him stand up and approach her, the white bear was saying something about some kind of laws but all she perceived was very distorted.

The last thing she could sense before unconsciousness took her were a pair of arms that gently caught her before she collapsed.

XXXX

Saito and Louise had no idea what just happened, one minute she was finishing up her chant and the next they found themselves under water..

The two drenched teens managed to reach the surface and saw a island not far away from their location. It looked very strange to say the least, with its pink collor and heart shaped mountains...even the rainbow over the place had the shape of a heart.

For some reason Saito was very afraid to go there, but they had no choice...

"We made it...:" said the pinkette as they finally reached the beach.

"Ye-yes" answered Saito and stopped as a crab with makeup winked at him.

"I have a very bad feeling about this place" whines the dark haired boy.

"Stop complaining!" grumbled the girl as she looked over the island "Is this Japan?"

"No...at least I think its not."

"Then lets find some locals and see where we landed."

XXXX

Henrietta and Agnes found themselves looking over a unfamiliar city. A large arena could be seen and a huge number of people mingles through the streets.

"Where are we?" asked the blond musketeer.

"I don't know...Japan maybe?" answered the princess as she looked over the place they landed. It was very luxurious place to say at least "Is this some kind of palace?" she asked.

On the other side of the place a blond person was sleeping, a book placed on his face.

"Let's ask that person" suggested the princess as she walked towards the sleeping blond man with the pink feather coat.

THE END


End file.
